


PMS

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin comforts Padmé when her hormones are all over the place.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	PMS

“It’s okay, you don’t need to talk now.” Padmé buried herself closer to Anakin, breathing in the scent of his cologne, laundry detergent, and the faint traces of motor oil. His arms tightened around her waist as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s okay,” he whispered again. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she muttered. “I’m so tired, my feet hurt, and Dr. Valorum is begging us to keep costs down, yet still provide a decent quality of care to our patients.” She felt his lips against her hair again. 

“I’m also sick of watching children suffer at the hands of adults!”

“I know. You can cry if you need to.” 

“I’m tired of crying.” 

Anakin sighed, his hands rubbing her back comfortingly. “Tell me something nice,” she muttered. 

“I love you. Remember how you would get worked up in high school and I would have to bring you back down to earth and I would slip little notes in your locker?” She nodded against his chest. 

“This is going to come out wrong, but are you PMSing? Is that why you’re getting all worked up?” Anakin asked, his hands moving to her shoulders, trying to work out the tension that had settled into her, leaving her back in knots. 

“Yeah, a little bit. But I’m also sleepy and we haven’t had sex in a long time, and I miss you. Keep rubbing that spot. Feels good,” Padmé sighed. 

“Are you hungry? Is that making it worse?”

“No, I ate lunch late.” Anakin smiled softly down at her, his blue eyes warm and comforting, matching the hug he had her in. 

“Okay,” he said, still hugging her. 

“Anakin?” She whispered, her voice cracking. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I need that cry now.” Her voice broke and he felt her tears on his neck. Anakin held her. One hand on her back, the other on the back of her head, gently pressing her closer to him. 

“I think you need a good night's sleep, sweetheart. You’ve been working so hard and your cycle is making it worse. Come on, I’ll make you some tea and we can settle down.” He led her to the sofa before gently setting her down and tossing a blanket over her. 

“Stay?” She asked, catching his hand in hers and tugging him back down to the sofa. 

“Yeah, let me get you your tea first.” She smiled up at him, watching him amble into the kitchen.

“Put a little bit of honey in it, please!” 

“Ah, switching it up on me this time,” he called back to her, smiling to himself. “Anything else?” 

“The heating pad, please. I wanna see if it will help my back.” Padmé let her head rest against the back of the sofa, staring blankly at the television as she waited for her fiancé to return. 

“Here,” he whispered, holding the mug of tea out to her. “It’s still a little hot, so be careful.” 

He plugged the heating pad in and handed it to her before sitting next to her on the sofa. “I missed you while I was at work,” she whispered, snuggling next to him and resting her head on his chest. 

“I missed you too. How was your day?”

“Bad. Had lots of sick kids, a couple accidents, one kid that came in with a busted arm, but all the muscles were rotated and falling out of a tree doesn’t do that to arms but we didn’t have enough evidence to call Ben,” she sighed. “Then meetings that were boring.” Anakin pressed another kiss to her hair, slung an arm over her shoulder and gently ran his hand up and down her side. “I’ve been cramping all day too,” she added. 

“Hm. At least you’re not stressing yourself out like you did last year and the semester before that and the semester before that, and in high school,” he said, taking the gentle smack against his chest. 

“That woulda been harder if I wasn’t falling asleep.” Anakin chuckled and pulled her closer to him. 

“Get some rest, love. You need it.” 

“I don’t wanna fall asleep just yet. My back still hurts.” His fingers entwined with his and she kissed the inside of his wrist. “Why are you wonderful?”

“I’m not that great,” Anakin protested, squeezing her fingers, “I’m just being nice to you.”

“You’re more than that. You seem to care more about what’s going on with me, than what’s going on at your job.”

“Yeah, well, Watto is a jackass and nothing ever changes.” Padmé grunted in response, taking a sip of her tea. 

“We still have a wedding to plan. Did you decide if you were going to wear white suits or black ones?”

“Black, that way our ties can be a color you choose to go with your dress, or match it.”

“I’m wearing white,” she said, setting her cup down on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, I thought that was only for virgins and if I remember correctly, we’ve definitely had sex before marriage.” Padmé hit him again. 

“I want to wear white! And really the whole virgin thing is stupid and it doesn’t matter because I’m marrying the man I lost my virginity to,” she protested, straddling his lap and looking him in the eye. 

“I was teasing you. You can wear whatever color you want, because you’re going to look stunning in whatever you pick,” he whispered, his hands resting on her hips. 

“Good answer, but we’re still not having sex until the wedding.”

“Shit, it was worth a shot.” Padmé laughed, and kissed him lightly. “Ready to go to bed? You look worn out.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to carry me,” she said, making herself comfortable on his lap. 

“Alright, lazy bones. I guess that can be arranged,” Anakin groaned, standing up with Padmé still in his arms, and carried her into their bedroom for the night. 


End file.
